


A New House

by Chailattelover



Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: For their bigger family.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A New House

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of the series

Sasuke stepped on one of Asami’s toys for the third time that day and groaned.

“Naruto!” He called

“Yeah?” Naruto answered from the kitchen. He walked in that direction.

“We need a bigger place” He replied

Naruto chuckled, “Did you step on the toys again?”

Sasuke scowled, “That’s beside the point. This is a one bedroom apartment. The kids can’t sleep in our bed for the rest of their lives”

“And why can’t they?”

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, “Be serious for once please”

Naruto waved him away, “Yeah yeah, we can go house hunting tomorrow”

“Thank you. Where are the kids, anyway?”

“In the bedroom”

“Unsupervised?”

Naruto turned from the pot he was stirring, “You worry too much. They’ll be fine”

“Naruto, we have kunai in there, they’re four” Sasuke said exasperatedly and turned to go to the bedroom.

“Relax, Sasuke” Naruto called after him but he was ignored.

——-

The next morning, the family of four were headed to see a couple of new houses.

The first place they checkout out was a two bedroom apartment in the more upscale side of town. High ceilings, tall windows that brought in a lot of natural light. They saw the Hokage mountain from each window in the house. It was nice really but it was too high end for their taste so they moved on.

The second place they checked out was another apartment in the green district which was right in the center of everything. Shops, restaurants, you name it. They immediately said no because it was too noisy.

The third place they checked was a little more on the outskirts of the village. It was an old cabin but it gave Naruto scary movie vibes.

They gave up for the day after that because Naruto had to go to work. They parted ways, with Sasuke taking the kids to get lunch.

——

Later that evening as he had his weekly dinners with Iruka, he vented about the frustrations of finding a new place.

“Patience has never been your strong suit” Iruka commented and Naruto groaned dropping his head to the table.

“Have you ever thought of moving into your parent’s old house?” Iruka asked

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion, “It’s still standing?”

“I believe so. You would have to ask Kakashi about that though. He just mentioned it to me in passing. I didn’t ask for more details”

“Thank you, Iruka sensei. I’ll ask him for sure” Naruto replied

——

Naruto didn’t see Kakashi for another week because he went on one of his trips with Guy Sensei. Still, as he waited, the family looked for other places.

When Kakashi finally rolled into town, he was summoned immediately.

“Kakashi-sensei, is my parent’s old house occupied?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise, “No, it’s not.”

“Can you take me to it, please?”

—

Kakashi walked ahead of Naruto slowly as they both took in the scenery. The Fourth’s old house was on the outskirts of the village, positioned behind the Nara clan’s land.

Naruto could hear the birds chirping and could hear the hooves of deers running in the distance.

When they reached the house, Naruto was in awe. It was a two-story house with a white exterior. There was a tall black gate that surrounded it and the grass looked to be over grown.

Kakashi walked up to the gates and disabled the wards and they both walked down the pathway leading to the front door.

They took their shoes off at the small entrance and Naruto walked in, his Hokage robe fluttering behind him. The entryway opened to a large living room that was fully furnished. The living window faced one part of the front yard. Behind the living room, was the kitchen with a small table for four. There was a hallway that lead to a closet for storage, a half bath and the staircase.

Naruto went upstairs and the first thing he saw was a picture of his parents on the wall. Naruto paused to look at it and a small pang hit him as he saw how happy they were.

He felt Kakashi behind him.

“They never got to move in”

Naruto turned to him in curiosity.

“Your father and Shikaku were very close and when Minato found out Kushina was pregnant, he wanted to find a new place to raise a family since their apartment was tiny. This house has been on the edge of Nara land for years unused and Shikaku gifted it to your father. They were going to move in after you were born, and as you see they already started moving things in but never got the chance” Kakashi said

Naruto felt his eyes well up and took a deep breath.

“It’s perfect” Naruto said

“It has four bedrooms” Kakashi paused and looked toward the bedrooms. “One was for them, one was supposed to be for me until they deemed me old enough to live alone and the other two were supposed to for you and your sibling”

“Sibling?” Naruto asked

“They wanted you to have a sister or a brother eventually”

Naruto sighed sadly and walked toward the bedrooms. They were spacious. The house also had two more bathrooms upstairs.

The master bed room was gorgeous. They had big windows facing the backyard and their closet was big enough to fit a bed. Their bathroom was also lovely.

“Minato did some work on it to make it look as it is” Kakashi informed him.

“Sasuke and the kids are going to love it. Thanks Kakashi-sensei” Naruto said grinning.

_Thanks mom and dad._


End file.
